terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ring God
"This cannot be! I am the mighty Ring God!" ~ Ring God refusing to lose to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in Almighty Tallest Danny vs. Ring God. Ring God, real name Olympian, is a powerful, but minor villain in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He conquers planets & puts rings around them when he's done doing so. Appearance Ring God has a decent build, brown hair, & light skin. The only outfit he's been seen wearing consists of a dark blue hoodie & black pants with 3 white stripes on each leg. He wears a pair of shiny goggles & always keeps at least one ring weapon on him. In his first appearance, his goggles were of a gunmetal color, but later on, he would switch to a silver pair. History It is known that Ring God is one of the only Ultrahumans in the world; a rare, more powerful evolution of Megahumans, who in turn, are more evolved than Superhumans. Ring God's origins come from Mount Olympus in Greece. He is an ancient being who has the powers of some of the mythical Greek Gods. At some point in time, he spawned from the mountain & flew into space, where he would learn how to use his powers & conquer planets as a result. Whenever he conquers a planet, he puts rings around it, but they differ from already ringed planets in that he puts gold & silver rings on his, giving them a distinct look. It is unknown how his infrastructure works, but he would name his faction the Cosmic Circulation. At some point in time during July 2016, Ring God had participated in the first Super Battle Bros. Tournament ever. There, he would meet the Almighty Tallest, Jake Fall, Owen Fall, Stupid Mickey, Eggward, Toy-Toy Ninja Man, Invader Ultrominus, Pumpkin Face, Jack Jarren, & many others. After the tournament was over, Ring God enlisted Eggward to serve him, to which he complied. On April 26th, 2017, Ring God had set his sights for planet Cicrulitus, home of the Doamheds. However, the Irken Empire had already planned on invading it, so the leaders of the two factions skipped the diplomacy & settled the dispute in a battle starting off in the sky & ending at the Fall Residence. It was the Almighty Tallest vs. The Mighty Ring God. In the end, Dan was the victor & claimed Circulitus for the empire. Ring God would return on August 5th, 2018, when he & Eggward had participated in another tournament, this time at the Fall Residence. He didn't partake in much activity until the climax of the battle, where he & Eggward would defeat Vacation Man & end the match. Personality Ring God is somewhat of an enigma. He is evidently power-hungry, & will challenge anyone who dares to oppose his might. He also has a liking for silver & gold, treasuring the riches he finds on other planets. He also likes memes; his favorite being Jimmy Here. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ultrahuman Strength: Ring God is incredibly strong, able to engage in combat with Kaisers & last for quite a while. His remarkable strength was shown when he was actually able to hurt Dan, one of the most powerful characters in the show. His maximum strength is unknown. Ultrahuman Speed: Ring God can move at incredible speeds, well over supersonic. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Ring God has remarkable durability, able to take hits from a Kaiser & recover in a decent amount of time. He can also withstand Dan's electrokinetic attacks to an extent. His maximum durability is unknown, but he can withstand hypernovas. Flight: Ring God is capable of interstellar flight, though his top flight speed is unknown. Immortality: Ring God is ancient, & therefore is not affected by aging. He is presumably unkillable, as well. Special Powers Teleportation: Ring God can spawn portals to other locations. Ferrokinesis: Ring God can control any element of metal & shape it into whatever he needs at the moment. He can craft weapons & even buildings. Magnokinesis: Ring God can magnetize metals at his command, almost like a form of telekinesis, but with metals only. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Ring God's special powers shine the most when it comes to his ability to channel cosmic energy through his body & his weapons. * Cycle Beam: Ring God can fire a golden beam of energy from his hands, usually amping it up with his rings. It has a lot of concussive force, able to level cities. But it pales in comparison to its more powerful variant. * Olympic Beam: Ring God's finishing move; the Olympic Beam is a powered up variant of the Cycle Beam, in which he can summon energy from stars & fire it in a concentrated lazer. At its full capacity, it can destroy planets. Weaknesses As mighty as he claims to be, Ring God is not a true God. Sure, he may be immortal & of a planet-busting power level, but even he has his faults. For instance, his main weaknesses are his arrogance & his lack of attention to his surroundings. This is how Dan was able to trick Ring God into thinking he vaporized him, only for Dan to turn invisible, sneak up behind him, & knock him out. Trivia * When he was first encountered by the Irken Empire, they had no idea if he even came from the Terrachaoverse or not. Of course, the truth was revealed in time. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Ultrahumans Category:Demigods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Male Category:Dank Category:Rulers Category:Ancient Category:SBB Participants